


Testihilleri, punapäätodistaja ja onnekas valittu - eli kuinka suudelmat pelastivat joulun

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, joulu - Freeform, romantiikkaa, suudelmia, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Tänä jouluna Harry suutelee yhtä sun toista, ensin todistelumielessä ja sitten ihan vain tunnepohjalta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley





	1. Ensimmäinen osa - jossa epäillään Harryn suutelijantaitoja

**Author's Note:**

> Sain idean tähän ficciin aikoinaan selaillessani Feeniksin kiltaa ja avatessani kirjan kohdasta, jossa Harry suutelee Chota ja kertoo siitä myöhemmin Ronille ja Hermionelle. No, Ronhan tietysti ehdottaa Chon kyynelten syyksi, että Harry on huono suutelija. Ja totta kai siihen oli tartuttava! 
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Harry katseli päänsä yläpuolella killuvaa mistelinoksaa. Vielä muutamaa päivää aiemmin piskuinen koriste olisi ollut hänelle vain kasvi muiden joukossa, mutta nyt se sai hänen poskensa palamaan ja pikkukiviä kerääntymään vatsanpohjalle. Hän olisi tahtonut viettää joulua niin kuin yksitoistavuotiaana, leikkiä tyynysotaa tupakavereiden kanssa, syödä liikaa makeisia ja ennen kaikkea olla murehtimatta mitättömyyksiä. Se vain tuntui juuri nyt kovin vaikealta, olla välittämättä.  
  
Hän _ei_ ollut huono suutelija.  
  
Tietenkään Ron ei ollut tarkoittanut sitä mitä oli sanonut. Harry oli varma siitä. Eihän Ronilla ollut varaa sanoa, kuka osasi suudella ja kuka ei, koska Ron itse ei ollut koskettanut huulillaan mitään uninallea elävämpää. Ei, Harry ei ollut loukkaantunut. Hän ei vain pitänyt siitä, että joku kehtasi epäillä hänen suutelijantaitojaan ilman minkäänlaisia perusteita.  
  
”Harry, tule jo. Kuolen nälkään!”  
  
Hyvä on, ehkä Harry olikin loukkaantunut. Hivenen. No, aika pahasti. Oikeastaan sydänjuuriaan myöten. Aivan sama, ei siitä kukaan kirjaa pitänyt.   
  
”Ei ole nälkä”, Harry tokaisi eikä katsonut Roniin päinkään.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Ron huokaisi turhautuneena. ”Et kai sinä enää vihoittele siitä? Se oli ihan tyhmä juttu, enhän minä edes tiedä asiasta mitään.”  
  
”No et niin!” Harry kivahti ja pyörähti ympäri nojatuolissaan, katsoi Ronia myrskyävin silmin. ”Kun et ole ikinä suudellut minua!”  
  
Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Ron punehtui aina korvannipukoitaan myöten. ”Ihan miten vain. Menen nyt syömään. Oletan, että löydät paksun pääsi kanssa perille ilman kädestä johdattamistakin.”  
  
”Voi hyrräpää, Ron! Olet ihan –” Harry huusi, mutta ei ehtinyt saada sanottavaansa loppuun, sillä Ron oli jo ryöminyt Rohkelikkotornin muotokuva-aukosta ulos. ”Hitto.”  
  
Muutama neljäsluokkalainen tyttö tirskahti, ja Harrylla napsahti.   
  
”MITÄ SIINÄ TIRSKUTTE? MINÄ EN OLE MIKÄÄN YLEINEN NARRI!”   
  
Koko oleskeluhuone hiljeni oitis, mutta Harry ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään paremmaksi. Oli hän kieltämättä jonkinlainen hölmö. Tosin mikään, ei niin mikään saisi häntä myöntämään sitä ääneen kenellekään. Hän odotti vielä kymmenen minuuttia ennen kuin nousi ylös. Kukaan ei saisi missään nimessä luulla, että hän juoksisi Ronin perässä kuin mikäkin uikuttava sylihauva. Sylihauva, hänkö? Ron se tässä oli hänen aseenkantajansa, mikäli jonkinlaista roolijakoa haluttiin suorittaa.  
  
Kiukusta puhisten Harry saapui eteisaulaan. Hän mietti, oliko Ron ehkä jo kannellut riidasta Hermionelle ja voittanut tytön myötätunnon puolelleen. Pirun juonittelijat. Harry sai aina selvitä yksin aivan kaikesta, oli kyse sitten kaksikasvoisesta miehestä, basiliskista, sadasta ankeuttajasta, Voldemortista itsestään tai –  
  
Draco Malfoysta.  
  
Ennen kuin Harry ehti huomatakaan, jokin oli tarttunut häntä nilkoista ja hän oli pudonnut portaat kovalla kyydillä alas kuin paraskin sarjakuvasankari. Maatessaan mahallaan kylmällä kivilattialla ja ihmetellessään, mitä kummaa hänelle oli juuri tapahtunut, hän näki Malfoyn astuvan esiin pylvään takaa.  
  
”Vanha kunnon _liikkumitor kuolitus_ toimii yhä kuin unelma”, Malfoy sanoi tavallisen laiskaan tapaansa ja virnisti omahyväisesti.  
  
Harry kirosi raskaasti.  
  
”Oho, onpa sinulla jouluinen mieli, Potter”, Malfoy hymähti ja asteli Harryn nenän eteen.  
  
”Ihanko totta?” Harry ärähti. ”Kas, kun en itse ole huomannut.”  
  
Malfoy nauroi ivallisesti ja, yllättävää kyllä, vapautti Harryn jalat kirouksesta.  
  
Harry ei aikaillut vaan ponkaisi salamana ylös. Sitten hän veti kätensä taakse ja iski Malfoyta kasvoihin. Kovaa.  
  
Malfoy putosi maahan kuin veltto räsynukke. Hän ei huutanut, hyvä kun edes nyyhkytti, mutta piteli silmäänsä aivan kuin se olisi voinut pulpahtaa pois päästä kuin Vauhkomielellä konsanaan.  
  
”Mustaa joulua vain sinullekin”, Harry sylkäisi suustaan. ”Sinuna olisin miettinyt kahdesti, keneltä vien jalat alta.”  
  
Malfoyn huulilla nyki hymy. Olikohan Harry onnistunut vaurioittamaan tämän kasvolihaksia? Toivottavasti.   
  
”Itse asiassa minä mietinkin”, Malfoy vastasi ja laski kätensä kasvoiltaan. Vasen puoli turposi ikävän näköisesti. ”Mutta minä tiedän, ettei se voi olla totta, vaikka tavallaan ymmärrän nyt sen itkupuolen.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä sinä oikein höpiset? Kuulostat sekavammalta kuin Punurmio kymmenen sherrypullon jälkeen.”  
  
”Etkö ole kuullut, mitä sinusta puhutaan käytävillä, Potter?” Malfoyn äänensävy muuttui pahaenteisen silkkiseksi.  
  
”Minusta, toisin kuin sinusta, puhutaan niin paljon, etten kiinnitä huomiota puoliinkaan jutuista.”  
  
”Ah, kuinka itseriittoista”, Malfoy kuiskasi ja nousi jaloilleen.  
  
”Sinähän tiedät siitä kaiken, Malfoy.”  
  
”No”, Malfoy sanoi hitaasti ja pudisteli kaavunhihojaan, ”minun ei ainakaan tarvitse maksaa Changille sellaisten huhujen levittämisestä.”  
  
”Minkä ihmeen huhujen?”  
  
Malfoy kohtasi hänen katseensa ja silmäili häntä pitkään. ”Sinä et tosiaankaan voi olla loistava suutelija.”  
  
Harryn ilme oli varmasti näkemisen arvoinen. ”Niinkö – niinkö Cho sanoo?”  
  
Malfoy pyöräytti silmiään. ”Mistä minä tiedän. Siksi ne ovat huhuja, Potter. Kukaan ei osaa sanoa, ovatko ne totta vai eivät.”  
  
Harry tunsi virnistyksen kohoavan kasvoilleen. ”Kiitos, Malfoy. Oikeasti. Muista käydä pyytämässä Pomfreylta yrttihaudetta tuohon silmääsi.” Sen sanottuaan hän kääntyi lähteäkseen.  
  
”Hei, tämä ei ollut vielä tässä!” Malfoy karjahti.  
  
Harry vilkaisi poikaa. ”Kyllä se vain oli. Sinä kirosit minut, minä löin sinua – joo, päiväannos taitaa olla täynnä. Ai, hei, Colin.”  
  
Kameraa kaulassaan kantava rohkelikkopoika heilautti iloisesti kättään ja tuli lähemmäs suuren salin ovien luota, jossa oli seisoskellut veljensä kanssa. ”Hei, Harry! Rökitit taas Malfoyn, vai?”  
  
Harry naurahti. ”En sanoisi niinkään. Oikeastaan hän pelasti päiväni.”  
  
”Hänen silmänsä on aika musta, vai mitä, Colin?” Dennis lohkaisi ja hihitti päälle. Malfoy näytti purevan hammastaan, ettei olisi syössyt suustaan tulta.  
  
”Olet sitten minulle velkaa, Potter”, Malfoy huikkasi. ”Jos minä pelastin päiväsi, joudut hyvittämään sen.”  
  
Harry tyrskähti. ”Niinkö? Aika erikoista. Entä mitä sinä haluat minun tekevän? Kenties kehuvan onnistunutta kampaustasi? Voin kertoa, että se on yhtä hurmaavasti sliipattu kuin aina ennenkin.”  
  
”Ei”, Malfoy tokaisi huumorintajuttomasti. ”Minä haluan todisteen siitä, että huhut ovat vain huhuja.”  
  
Harryn silmät suurenivat. ”Sinä siis haluat, että minä –” hänen suunsa kuivui eikä hän saanut lopetettua lausettaan.  
  
”Niin”, Malfoy vastasi, vaikka tällä tuskin oli aavistustakaan, mitä Harry oli ollut aikeissa sanoa. Ainakin Harry toivoi, ettei Malfoylla ollut siitä aavistustakaan.  
  
Malfoy otti askeleen lähemmäs. Harry otti askeleen kauemmas.  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. ”Ethän sinä pidä minusta. Tämä on hullua.”  
  
Malfoy nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”Minä vihaan sinua. Nyt ja aina.”  
  
”Olipa runollista”, Harry vinkaisi ja peruutti yhä vain Malfoyn tullessa kohti. Lopulta hänen selkänsä osui seinään. ”Melkein kuin vihkivala”, hän heitti, mutta ei osannut enää nauraa. Malfoy oli aivan liian lähellä.  
  
”Tämä testi ei johda mihinkään”, Malfoy tokaisi vienosti hymyillen. ”Turha siis pelätä poikuutesi puolesta.”  
  
Harry älähti vastalauseen, mutta ei ehtinyt tehdä muuta, kun Malfoy jo survoi huulensa hänen huulilleen. Älähdys napsahti katki ja haaleni hiljaiseksi huokaukseksi. Malfoy nojautui lähemmäs, painoi kämmenensä seinään Harryn molemmin puolin ja kallisti päätään niin, että heidän huulensa solahtivat lomittain. Suudelmasta katosi rajuus, jäljelle jäi molemmille vieras hapuilevuus.   
  
Harry sulki silmänsä, nosti kätensä huomaamattaan Malfoyn olkapäille ja suuteli takaisin lähes arasti. Hänen silmälasiensa sanka osui Malfoyta silmän alle, ja tämä sihahti kivusta.   
  
Harry päästi kurkustaan tyynnyttäväksi tarkoitetun hyminän ja kupersi kätensä Malfoyn kasvoille. Hän hiveli peukalollaan pojan korkeaa poskipäätä tajuamatta kunnolla mitä teki ja kenen kanssa. Hän tajusi vain, että suuteleminen tuntui taivaallisen hyvältä. Hän osasi, todella osasi suudella, sillä Malfoy ei ollut tirauttanut vielä kyyneleen kyyneltä eikä irtautunut pian pois niin kuin Cho oli tehnyt. Ei, Malfoy oli työntänyt jalkansa hänen haaroihinsa, vienyt toisen käden hänen hiuksiinsa ja toisen takapuolelle. Malfoy valitti hiljaa, ja se ääni oli kiihottavinta, mitä Harry muisti koskaan kuulleensa, ja hän oli varma, ettei kestäisi kovin kauaa, kun –  
  
Salamavalo välähti ja Malfoy loikkasi hänestä erilleen.  
  
Harry räpytti hämmentyneenä silmiään, tasasi henkeään ja äkkäsi sitten Colinin. ”Mitä sinä teet?” hän kysyi epätavallisen karhealla äänellä.  
  
Colin virnisti hämillisenä ja kohotti kameraansa. ”Kunhan otin kuvan.”  
  
”Ja hyvän kuvan ottikin”, Dennis lisäsi.  
  
”Kuule, Colin –” Harry sanoi mahdollisimman rauhallisesti, katsahti Malfoyn turvonneita huulia ja järkytyksestä laajentuneita silmiä eikä voinut uskoa, että hän oli saanut sen kaiken aikaan. ”Voinko saada siitä kopion? Vähän niin kuin joululahjaksi.”  
  
Colin, joka oli selvästi odottanut jotain pahempaa, hymyili leveästi. ”Tietysti. Ihan niin monta kuin haluat!”  
  
”Yksi riittää, kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja puhutteli sitten Malfoyta. ”No, saitko haluamasi?”  
  
Malfoy keskittyi juoksuttamaan sormiaan hiustensa läpi. ”Väittivät, että saat ’tytöt itkemään ja suorastaan janomaan lisää’”, hän tuhahti. ”Mitä ylisanoja.”  
  
”Mutta en ollut aivan surkea?” Harry johdatteli.  
  
”Jos olisitkin hyvä, niin tuskin minä sitä sinulle kertoisin.”  
  
”Kiitos, Malfoy.”  
  
”Itsellesi”, Malfoy vastasi. ”Nyt voin kertoa Pansylle ja miksen vaikka kaikille muillekin, että sinusta unelmoiminen on ajanhukkaa.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti”, Harry sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan joustavin askelin kohti suurta salia. Hän ei nähnyt, että Malfoy ei liikkunut tuumaakaan ja katsoi vielä pitkään hänen peräänsä.  
  
”Creevey! Minullakin voisi olla käyttöä todistuskappaleelle.”  
  
”Mutta sehän näyttää, että Harry on oikeasti loistava suutelija”, Dennis piipitti.  
  
”Kukaan ei kysynyt sinun mielipidettäsi, kirppu.”


	2. Toinen osa - jossa Ron oppii suutelutaitoja

Seuraavana aamuna Harry heräsi kauan ennen Ronia, istuskeli sängyllään ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Hän jaksoi istua siinä ehkä vartin ennen kuin päätti herättää Ronin. Hän hamusi lahjakasastaan Ronilta saamansa Jokamaunrae-paketin ja alkoi pommittaa ystäväänsä harmailla ja vaaleanpunaisilla rakeilla. Harmailla siksi, että ne olivat lähes poikkeuksetta pahanmakuisia ja vaaleanpunaisilla, koska… no, koska ne muuten vain sopivat pommeiksi. Sitä paitsi ne näyttivät hassun suloisilta putoillessaan Ronin punaisiin hiuksiin kuin kirsikankukat.  
  
Viidennentoista rakeen jälkeen Ron heräsi. ”Ääh, mitäsinäteet?” hän kysyi unesta tokkuraisena, silmät sirrissä ja tukka pystyssä.  
  
”Herätin sinut”, Harry vastasi yksinkertaisesti.  
  
”No joo, kiitos kamalasti”, Ron sanoi silmiään hieroen. ”Hei, lahjoja!”  
  
”Niinpä näkyy.”  
  
”Hyvää joulua, Harry!”  
  
Harry virnisti, mutta ei vastannut toivotukseen.  
  
Ronin iloinen ilme valahti. ”Et kai jaksa vihoitella enää? Nyt on sentään joulu! Äh, olen pahoillani, okei?”  
  
”Avaa nyt vain lahjasi”, Harry sanoi kärsimättömänä. ”Aloita tuosta kirjekuoresta.” Hän osoitti tavallisen vaaleanruskeaa kuorta Ronin äidiltä tulleen jumpperipaketin päällä.  
  
”Onko se sinulta?” Ron kysyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Ei sillä, ettenkö arvostaisi runoja ja sen semmoista, mutta olisin ottanut mieluummin karkkia. Cho taas voisi näistä tykätäkin.”  
  
”Hitot Chosta”, Harry puuskahti. ”Avaa se vain.”  
  
Ron ryhtyi näpertämään kirjekuorta auki, ja ilokseen Harry huomasi tämän käsien tärisevän. Hän pidätti hengitystään Ronin vetäessä hitaasti esiin velhovalokuvan. Seurasi hiljainen hetki, jonka aikana Ron tuijotti kuvaa suurin silmin, suu hölmistyksestä raollaan, ja Harrylta melkein loppui happi. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja alkoi nauraa räkättää Ronin tyrmistyneelle ilmeelle.  
  
”Mitä hel-? Mitä pilaa tämä on?” Ron kysyi turralla äänellä ja näytti Harrylle kuvaa kahdesta kiihkeästi suutelevasta pojasta. Harry katsoi sitä pää kallellaan, ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että Malfoyn hiukset näyttivät melkein seksikkäiltä. Koko kuva oli itse asiassa seksikäs, julmetun seksikäs. Harry punastui omille ajatuksilleen.  
  
”Ei se ole pilaa”, hän kähähti ja naurahti, vähemmän itsevarmasti tällä kertaa. ”Se on todiste.”  
  
”Mistä? Siitäkö, että olet oppinut väärentämään valokuvia?” Ronin ilme kuvasti inhoa, ja Harry alkoi epäillä, oliko sittenkin mennyt liian pitkälle.  
  
”Ei kun minun suutelijantaidoistani”, hän oikaisi auliisti.  
  
Ron katsahti Harrya ja pyöritti päätään. ”Okei”, hän sanoi hitaasti. ”Leikitään, että kuva on aito –” Harry avasi suunsa vakuuttaakseen sen olevan sitä, mutta Ron heilautti kädellään hänet hiljaiseksi, ”ja että olet oikeasti suudellut Malfoyta.” Ron irvisti hiukan kahden viimeisen sanan kohdalla. ”Ei se silti todista yhtään mitään.”  
  
Harry ähkäisi epäuskoisesti. ”Todistaapas! Katso nyt sitä kuvaa!”  
  
”En taida haluta”, Ron vastasi ja pudotti kuvan sängylleen. ”Eikä sen tapittaminen auttaisi muutenkaan, koska juttu on niin, että –” Ronin korvat punehtuivat jälleen äärimmäisen heleästi, ja Harry alkoi vihdoin ymmärtää jotain, joka hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta jo aikoja sitten, ”hyvän suutelijan tunnistaa vasta suudelmasta.”  
  
Harryn oli vaikea uskoa korviaan. ”Ei kuulosta yhtään sinulta.”  
  
”No, kuulinkin sen Hermionelta, mutta se tuntui ihan järkevältä.”  
  
”Mitä Hermione muka suutelemisesta tietää?”  
  
”Krum”, Ron yskähti vähän turhan katkerasti.  
  
”Ai”, Harry sanoi. ”En muistanutkaan.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi voinut jatkaa, joten hän tyytyi heiluttelemaan jalkojaan sängynlaidan yli. Ron tarkasteli kynnenalusiaan suurella mielenkiinnolla. Harry yritti hillitä itseään ja pysyä hiljaa, mutta epäonnistui. Hän kun ei ollut tunnettu kärsivällisyydestään vaan uskomattomasta tyhmänrohkeudestaan.  
  
”Sinä siis toivot, että minä –” Harry jätti lauseen lopun pyörteilemään ilmaan.  
  
”Joo”, Ron sanoi arvaten hänen ajatuksensa täydellisesti. He eivät olleet turhaan toistensa parhaita ystäviä.  
  
Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Ron väänteli käsiään. ”Ei sinun ole pakko, jos ajatus tuntuu inhottavalta”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta kun kerran olet suudellut jo hilleriäkin, niin –”  
  
”Niin kai siinä menee samalla yksi näätäeläinkin?” Harry ehdotti.  
  
Ron tuhahti hermostuneesti. ”Tosi hauskaa.”  
  
”Ei yhtään”, Harry myönsi. ”Eikä ajatus sinusta ja minusta tunnu yhtään inhottavalta”, hän lisäsi ja nousi ylös. Ron nielaisi niin että aataminomena pompahti. Harryn kädet hikosivat, kun hän istahti ystävänsä viereen sängyn reunalle. Malfoyn suuteleminen oli ollut helppoa, se oli käynyt kuin itsestään, mutta nyt – nyt Harry halusi todella onnistua. Suoraan sanottuna hän halusi suudella Ronilta tajun kankaalle.  
  
”Mihin kädet pitää laittaa?” Ron kysyi lähes ujosti.  
  
”En tiedä”, Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. ”Mihin vain haluat.”  
  
Ron nuolaisi huuliaan ja asetti kätensä hyvin hitaasti Harryn niskaan. ”Onko näin hyvä?”  
  
”Suorastaan loistava”, Harry henkäisi ja vei omat kätensä Ronin lanteille saaden tämän värähtämään. ”Sulje silmäsi”, hän kuiskasi.  
  
Ronin silmäluomet värisivät hänen totellessaan.  
  
Harry kallisti päätään samalla tavalla kuin Malfoy oli tehnyt ja kumartui lähemmäs. Hengittäessään lämmintä ilmaa Ronin kasvoille hän viimein käsitti, miksi oli alun perin loukkaantunut Ronin sanoista. Ei sanojen vuoksi eikä edes siksi, että joku epäili hänen taitojaan, vaan siksi, että epäilijä oli ollut juuri _Ron_. Toisinaan itsestäänselvyyksien tajuaminen vei kaikista kauiten.  
  
Huulet painuivat toisiaan vasten. Ron veti hätääntyneesti henkeä. Harry piteli hänestä kiinni tiukempaa ja pyöritti peukaloillaan rauhoittelevia kaaria hänen lanteilleen, sulki silmänsä ja upposi suudelmaan.  
  
Ron inisi. Harry vastasi murahtamalla ja nappasi Ronin alahuulen huuliensa väliin. Ronin pitkä nenä painui hänen poskeaan vasten ja se tuntui niin hyvältä, ettei Ron enää ollutkaan tarpeeksi lähellä. Ja ennen kuin kumpikaan heistä ehti huomata, Harry oli jo kiivennyt Ronin syliin ja kietoutunut jalkansa tämän ympärille, painautunut niin lähelle, että se melkein sattui. Hän tunsi Ronin vasten itseään, kovemmin ja selkeämmin kuin milloinkaan aiemmin, ja hän oli varma, ettei haluaisi mitään muuta ikinä tunteakaan. Vain Ronin ja yksin Ronin, se oli aivan tarpeeksi, kenties jopa liikaakin. Harrya huimasi.  
  
Ronin kädet putosivat hänen selkäänsä ja rutistivat häntä omistavasti. Harry huokaisi ja hiveli Ronin aamupörröisen karheita hiuksia. He suutelivat, suutelivat niin kuin huomista ei koskaan tulisikaan. Valitettavasti tuli silti aika vetää henkeä, eikä sitä voinut lykätä enää yhtään kauemmas, vaikka he kumpikin kovasti yrittivät.  
  
Kun he irrottautuivat toisistaan, kuitenkin korkeintaan puolen tuuman päähän, Ronin kasvot loistivat punaisuuttaan ja Harry huohotti raskaasti. Hän painoi otsansa vasten Ronin otsaa ja suikkasi suukon nenänpäähän.  
  
”Joko uskot, että minä osaan?” hän kysyi leikkisästi.  
  
”Ai että uskonko”, Ron huokaisi ja virnisti sitten. ”Mutta jos joku muu, ihan kuka tahansa, kehtaa vielä epäillä sitä, niin olen aina valmis todistamaan heidän luulonsa vääriksi.”  
  
”Tässähän alkaa toivoa, että epäileviä ihmisiä löytyisi joka nurkan takaa”, Harry naurahti. ”Tosin eipä heitä taida olla kohta kovinkaan montaa. Kukaan ei enää epäile yhtään mitään sen jälkeen, kun Malfoy on kertonut –”  
  
Ron läppäsi käden hänen suulleen. ”Ei enää sanaakaan Malfoysta”, hän käski. ”Älä pilaa tätä.”  
  
Harry hekotti, pyöritti päätään ja suuteli Ronin sormia. ”Ei tulisi mieleenkään.”  
  
”Itse asiassa –” Ron sanoi, irrotti kätensä Harryn ympäriltä ja noukki valokuvan sängyltään, ”minusta tuntuu, että on hyvä pelata varman päälle.” Hän ojensi kuvan Harrylle. ”Kiitos tästä, mutta minun on valitettavasti pyydettävä toinenkin lahja.”  
  
Harry kierähti mukavampaan asentoon Ronin sylissä, selkä vasten tämän rintakehää, ja tarkasteli kuvaa. Nyt hän näytti Malfoyta suudellessaan lähinnä typerältä, eikä hänen oikeastaan edes tehnyt mieli katsoa kuvaa hetkistä kauempaa. Ei varsinkaan, kun Ron painoi päänsä hänen olalleen ja hipaisi huulillaan hänen kaulaansa, juuri korvan alta.  
  
”Revi se”, Ron sanoi hiljaa. ”Koeta saada Malfoy mahdollisimman pieniin osiin.”  
  
Harry hymyili, repäisi kuvan kahtia ja katsoi sitten Ronia, joka nyökkäsi. Harry jatkoi repimistä niin kauan, että jäljellä oli vain kourallinen silppua.  
  
”Hyvä”, Ron totesi tiukasti. ”Nyt olet minun.”  
  
Harry tunsi jonkin lämpimän puikkelehtivan sisuksissaan. ”Aina ja ikuisesti”, hän lausui, tajusi sanojensa siirappisuuden eikä siksi malttanut olla lisäämättä: ”Oi armahin!”  
  
Ron nauroi makeasti, ja Harry kurottautui kuin suudellakseen. Mutta juuri kun huulet olivat kohtaamaisillaan, Harry perääntyi ja sotki Ronin hiukset paperisilpulla.  
  
”Mustasta joulusta saatiin sittenkin valkoinen!” hän sanoi suu leveässä virneessä.  
  
Ron karjahti vakuuttavasti ja kaappasi Harryn sängylleen makaamaan. ”Nytpä tulee minun lisälahjani sinulle”, Ron lupasi.  
  
Harry kohottautui kiinnostuneena kyynärpäidensä varaan, mutta saikin uuden suukon sijaan tyynystä päähän.  
  
”Siitäs sait!”  
  
Alkoi kiihkeä tyynysota, jossa höyhenet lensivät eikä iskuja säästelty saati sitten suudelmia. Painiskelua kesti aikansa, mutta juuri kun Harry kiskoi Ronilta paitaa pois ja Ronin käsi puristi Harryn housujen etumusta saaden hänet ulvaisemaan, läheisestä vuoteesta kuului ärtynyt ääni:  
  
”Ihan totta, vaikka on joulu ja kaikkea, niin haluaisin vielä nukkua”, Dean sanoi. ”Ei sillä, että touhunne pahemmin häiritsisivät, onhan tätä jo odotettukin, mutta ei kellon katsomisen luulisi silti olevan ihan ylivoimaista.”  
  
”Se on vasta puoli kuusi”, Neville säesti.  
  
”Säästäkää jotain myöhemmäksikin tai uudeksi vuodeksi ei jää mitään kivaa kokeiltavaa”, Seamus päätti sättimisen vuorokaudenaikaan nähden ihmeellisen hilpeästi.  
  
Sekä Ron että Harry katsoivat kauhistuneina toisiaan, tosin syyt järkytykseen erosivat hivenen.  
  
”Herätit minut puoli kuudelta?” Ron ärjäisi toivuttuaan yllätyksestä ensimmäisenä.  
  
”Pikemminkin viideltä”, Harry vastasi ja sai jälleen kerran osuman tyynystä. ”Mutta eikö olekin hienoa, nyt me voidaan pussailla vielä tuntikausia ennen kuin täytyy mennä aamiaiselle.”  
  
”Toistan äskeisen: säästäkää ihmeessä jotain uudeksi vuodeksikin!”  
  
”Pää kiinni, Finnigan”, Ron murahti.  
  
”Hankkikaa huone!” kuului yhtä sivistynyt vastaus.  
  
”Me ollaan hankittu, mutta saatiin vahingossa kolme uteliasta huonekaveria kaupan päälle”, Ron sanoi ja ansaitsi Harrylta hävyttömän virneen.  
  
”Kaupankäynnin riskejä”, Seamus tokaisi. ”En minäkään muista sopineeni mistään aikuisviihdepalveluista!”  
  
Harry tähtäsi tyynyn suoraan Seamusin naamaan ja sai hetkeä myöhemmin samanlaisen tällin Deanin tyynystä.  
  
”Minun kaveriini et koske ilman seurauksia!” Dean uhkasi.  
  
”Sota alkoi, valitkaa puolenne!” Ron huusi ja kahmaisi Deanin tyynyn itselleen.  
  
Asettuessaan turvaamaan hyökkäävän Ronin selustan Harry ymmärsi, etteivät joulut olleet loppujen lopuksi muuttuneet miksikään vuosien saatossa. Hän nautti edelleen tyynysodasta tupakavereidensa kanssa ja sai syödä vatsansa täyteen makeaa. Ronin vilkaistessa häntä ja hymyillessä valloittavasti Harry oivalsi kuitenkin, että nyt he voisivat jakaa yhdessä sen kaiken, vieläpä aivan eri tavalla kuin ennen.  
  
Eikä hän panisi lainkaan pahakseen, vaikka joulun ihmeet jatkuisivat vielä pitkään juhlapyhien jälkeenkin.


End file.
